chaoticworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started Beginners Guide
Welcome to Chaotic Worlds! I know things look a little confusing when you first join up, so I hope this step by step gets you through your first few moves. Simple Steps to get you started! STEP ONE: You want to make your character as fast and strong as you can so get to the gym! The amount of energy you have effects how much you can train so check out the “Energy” bar on the left hand side of your home page. If you have just started then it should be full. Under “Navigation” you find “Gym” simply click it and it will take you there. Now you have a choice of which stat to train, use the drop down menu to select either: Strength ~ How hard you till hit. Agility ~ How fast you will hit. Guard ~ Your Defence. It is up to you which to choose, build them all evenly or focus on one. STEP TWO: Ok it is time to do some shopping. You need some kind of armour, and a couple of weapons. Again under “Navigation” you will find the option to “Explore” click it. Head to the “Shops” Then select “Earth Guns and Ammo” . Here you will find a selection of weapons and armour at various prices. You can have 2 weapons (one in each hand WOOT) so spend wisely. Before you leave the shops make sure you pick up a few “Medi Packs” from the Apothecary! STEP THREE: Equip your new armour and weapons. Everything you just bought will go into your “Inventory” again this can be found under “Navigation”. Find the item you want to use and at the side of it you will see the option to “Equip” it. Remember you have to equip everything you buy! STEP FOUR: Time to go and be bad ass! Under “Navigation” you will find “Crimes”, click it and it will bring up a new menu. As you can see there is a whole host of crimes, personally I would start with small ones, get the hang of it before you take on anything bigger. Each crime has a set amount of “Bravery” needed. You can keep an eye on your “Bravery” bar on the top left hand side of your screen. Crimes give you a small amount of experience and it is your main way of earning cash. STEP OMFG HELP! Ok so eventually you will fail at a crime and end up either in jail or hospital. Do not fear all is not lost. JAIL: You will be put here when you fail at a crime, the time you get depends on the sentence it can be a short one ~ a few mins ~ or it can be a long one ~ 1000’s of mins! The good side is that you can be busted out of jail by a friend, so in turn check the jail out from time to time to see if there are any buddies that need your help! Each “Bust” requires 5 “Bravery” and if you don’t have that then you can always pay bail for them! Try it out. HOSPITAL: You didn’t move fast enough and got stamped on? Off to the hospital you go! This is where a “Medi Pack” does its work, each pack will make your stay 100 mins less. Remember you can not access the shops whilst you are in the hospital so make sure you have one before hand. Just click “USE” in the “Inventory” list. This is just a simple guide to the first few things you need to know. If you look deeper into the forum you will find guides for everything else. If in doubt then just ask, everyone seems friendly here! Section heading Write the second section of your article here.